ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Babarue Khan-Sir
Alien Babarue Khan-Sir is an alien emperor in charge of the Khan-Serious Empire. Subtitle: Cancerous Alien Appearance Khan-Sir appears as a Babarue alien with white and dark gold skin. In his reconstructed form, he appears yellow and dark blue. In both forms, he has an orb reminiscent of a cancer cell located in his chest. In his normal form, it is cyan and in his reconstructed form it appears dark pink. Personality The only thing more cancerous than cancer itself. History Once a normal Alien Babarue, Khan-Sir tapped into a strange power that was feared across the mutliverse for its destructive capabilities. Using said power he took over his home world and started a crusade to take over the multiverse. He eventually reached his universe's Land of Light and was met with opposition. He fought against the Ultra Brothers and was soon overpowered by them, fearing his crusade would be halted by them, he fled to the Plasma Spark Tower and forced the Brothers to fight his minions. Upon reaching the Plasma Spark's chamber he was attacked by Father of Ultra who proved to be superior to him in every way, Khan-Sir knew he couldn't beat Ken, so instead he went attacked something else.... the Plasma Spark. Upon corrupting it with his cancerous power, the Plasma Spark fell apart and the Land of Light soon froze, leaving only a few Ultras alive. Khan-Sir then ordered his minions to use a special weapon the had constructed to destroy the Land of Light, a weapon that would obliterate objects and scatter their molecules across the multiverse, preventing theem from regenerating. Only one Ultra had survived this, a young one that somehow had not been frozen. The Ultra was dumped into another universe's Land of Light where he continued his life up until Khan-Sir attacked that universe's Land of Light as well. Khan-Sir's army had almost taken over that version of the Land of Light, however.... the Ultra that had survived his crusade on another universe appeared before Khan-Sir, Big Ultra. The two battled and Khan-Sir was overpowered by the hero, forcing him and his army to flee to a pocket dimension resembling Limbo in an attempt to trick Big Ultra in giving up, only for the Ultra do defeat him and his forces. Time passed and Khan-Sir was thought to be defeated, but in reality he was hiding and waiting for the opportunity to strike. He enhanced himself with cybernetic attachments and returned with his army of sentient cancer cells and giant crabs. Big Ultra feared he could not defeat Khan-Sir in this new form so he renamed Khan-Sir's army to "Sawsaw" making Khan-Sir lose his mind and get depressed, allowing for Big Ultra to defeat him. Forms - Reconstructed= Reconstructed Khan-Sir A form obtained after empowering himself with cybernetic attachments. *'Height': 56m *'Weight': 38,000 tons :;Powers *Khan-Sir retains all of his base form's powers only far stronger. *'Khan-Serious Cluster' : His most powerful attack. A beam of energy resembling a negative-colored rainbow fired from the cancer cell in his chest. }} Trivia * The cancer cell at his chest is an obvious reference to Ultraman Dao's Emperor of Cancer form. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Villains